Detective Who?
by crystalrose4
Summary: Yusuke loses his memory, based on a dream I had. There will be Kuwabara bashing, just warning for Ku-fans.
1. Who are You?

Chapter one: Who are you? Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakasho, blah, blah, blah.  
  
This is totally not copying off of others. I had a dream (which is currently part of chapter 2), and it was a really good story plot. Or beginning. Or idea.oh god, just read!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yusuke do this, Yusuke do that. Why the hell did I even agree to this job?" Yusuke kicked a stray coke can as he walked, sending it flying down the empty sidewalk.  
  
"Urameshi, what the hell do you think you're doin'?!"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, shit head?" Yusuke told off Kuwabara lazily.  
  
"Hey, we got a mission, remember?"  
  
"You know what? Let me tell you where you can stick our mission-." Before Yusuke could finish, Kuwabara stormed up and pushed Yusuke's nose in.  
  
"Look mister, you're not leaving me to deal with this thing alone again! I was out for a week because you decided you didn't have the time! And I bet you were just sitting on your lazy butt watching toons, cuz I know you weren't doin' your homework!" Kuwabara yelled, wiggling Yusuke's nose with his finger. Yusuke slapped his hand away.  
  
"Dude, get a tic tac. And I wouldn't have left you alone that time if you weren't being all macho and going on about 'I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara'!" As he mimicked him, Yusuke put his hands on his hips and wiggled his butt ( and that's what it's all about.), while Kuwabara balled his hands into fists.  
  
"Damn you, Urameshi! You're gonna pay for that!" Kuwabara raised his fist and came towards Yusuke, only to have his face ground into the cement.  
  
"Shh! Quiet Kuwabara! Can you hear that?"  
  
Kuwabara raised his bruised face out of the pile of rocks that used to be part of the sidewalk.  
  
"..Biscuit..." Kuwabara started chewing on Yusuke's arm.  
  
"What the hell?! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Behold..the power of the biscuit.." Yusuke whacked Kuwabara over the head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Idiot." Yusuke got up and walked over to where the sound originated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~* ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the city, a large dwarf-like demon was tromping over to a small temple. Before it got to the stairs, Yusuke ran up behind it.  
  
"Whoa!" Yusuke yelled up to the 10-foot tall demon. "Looks like somebody should lay off the Twinkies!" The demon kept on. Desperate to get the troll's attention off the temple and onto him, he picked up large boulder and chucked it at his head. The contact of the rock with the demon's skull made a dull, hollow thud. Infuriated, the beast turned its head, before it was calmed by an elusive voice.  
  
"Continue your job, Barbossa. I will take care of this insect." A small, slender figure stepped out from beneath the giant's large, unruly red beard. He floated down the arm and to the ground, five feet away from Yusuke. He was wearing a long gold and white robe, with sleeves flaring out at the end. His blue hair cascaded down to his ankles just short of the ground. He had icy blue eyes and abnormally pale skin.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke inquired, eyebrow raised.  
  
"My name does not matter."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll forget it once you're dead anyways." The ice demon gave a low, rumbling chuckle as he gradually melded into the background.  
  
"What the hell?! He disappeared!" Yusuke looked around frantically, before remembering what he did when he defeated Hiei and the giant bat demon. He stopped moving, and closed his eyes to concentrate. He could hear the wind rustle the leaves on the ground, and the slow beats of the giants' footsteps as he slowly continued ascending up the stairs. But he couldn't find- wait a minute! Yusuke opened his eyes and turned around, swinging his fist at the noise; only to get it stuck in a blob of blue sticky goo on a tree.  
  
"What the hell?" He tried pulling his hand free with the other, but only succeeded in getting that one stuck, too. "Dammit." As Yusuke squirmed and wriggled, the ice demon came up quietly behind him.  
  
"Goodnight, detective." With that, he brought his fists down on Yusuke's temples.  
  
"Detective who?" Yusuke staggered, and then fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was a flash of red and black. (Which are Kurama and Hiei if you haven't guessed.)  
  
~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Urameshi! Hey!" Kuwabara snapped his fingers in front of Yusuke's face, attempting to wake him up. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" He looked up from the hospital bed to Kurama and Hiei and shrugged.  
  
"If you're so insistent on waking him up, then just do this." Hiei shoved Kuwabara out of the way and pinched Yusuke's nose, blocking off oxygen. (I've actually done this before. It works!)  
  
"What're you doin'?! You're going to kill him!"  
  
"Calm down, Kuwabara. Hiei knows what he's doing." Kurama replied.  
  
"He does, but I don't think you do!" Kurama continued watching Yusuke, and Kuwabara eventually stopped glaring at Kurama to watch him, too. About five seconds later, Yusuke sat up, gasping for air. He took a look around him.  
  
"Uh. where am I?"  
  
"Urameshi! You're alive! Oh, yeah. You're at the hospital."  
  
"Ah. I see. okay.and. who are you?" There was a moment of awkward silence as Kuwabara stared at Yusuke, his mouth hanging open and the look of shock conspicuous on his face. Then, after about five minutes, the shock finally wore off and he started laughing.  
  
"Oh! Hey, Urameshi, you almost got me that time. Not knowing me. Ha ha ha"  
  
Yusuke began laughing with him, slapping him on the back. "Ha ha ha. no, really man. Who are you?"  
  
And so it begins. For the reviews! 


	2. Deja Vu

Chapter 2: Rude Awaking Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakasho, blah, blah, blah..  
  
Okay, up until Kieko screams YUUUUSUKEEEEE!!!!! Is where my dream was. Is. Something. Any ways, in my opinion, this chapter is better than the first. Of course it's just my opinion. Could be true though. Why are you reading this? This is not part of the story! Weird person you! Stop reading this lame excuse for a note and read the story! Gya!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Dude, he's got like, an amnesia thing or something." Kuwabara said, slightly awed for some reason.  
  
"Your grasp on the obvious is amazing, Kuwabara." Kurama replied.  
  
"Thanks.wait a minute."  
  
Hiei snorted. He had a whole list of insults in his head, but Kurama had said it all, and the oaf just proved his point; so there really wasn't much left to be said. "I don't even know why I'm here. The fool isn't dead, and I have better things to do." As he turned to leave, Kurama put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Have heart, Hiei. You have an obligation to Yusuke as a fellow comrade to stay until he is well enough to go home." Hiei 'hn'd' and crossed his arms.  
  
"How dare you call me a 'fellow comrade'? Besides, it was his own fault he was stupid enough to leave such a vulnerable spot open."  
  
"Be that as it may, he still may need a shoulder to lean on."  
  
"Wait a sec," Kuwabara interrupted. "You mean, this amnesia thing, it makes it to where Yusuke can't walk no more?"  
  
"I was using the term figuratively."  
  
"Oh." Kuwabara paused. "What's a figuratively?" Hiei chuckled. He was going to have fun with this one.  
  
"Well." Kurama started before Hiei could get the chance. He thought a bit, searching for a way to explain it so that Kuwabara might be able to understand. "It's an expression, as a metaphor or hyperbole, where words are used in more forceful, dramatic, or illuminating way."  
  
"Wow. You smart people sure are confusing."  
  
"Oh please." Hiei snorted. "A toad is smart to you."  
  
"Hey now! You better watch it, I might step on you!"  
  
"Hn. If your head was so full of hot air-"  
  
"YUUUUUUUUUUSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei was interrupted by a long, wailing cry that started at the entrance of the hospital and continued until it got to their room.  
  
"My god, woman, take a breath." Kurama muttered. Keiko burst through the door, vision blurred with tears, and stumbled over to the bed.  
  
"Oh, Yusuke! I was so worried! Are you okay?"  
  
Yusuke blinked, still in a dazed stupor. "Uh.yeah."  
  
"I rushed over as fast as I could. What happened?"  
  
"Wish I knew. What did you say your name was again?"  
  
Keiko paused, anger causing blood to rush up to her face. "YUSUKE YOU JERK!!" She cried as she slapped him. Yusuke put a hand to his cheek, staring at Keiko in a mix of confusion and horror. He was about to say something when Botan walked in, dressed in a kimono with her oar swung over her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry I'm late you guys. I had to deal with an unruly spirit who didn't want to believe he was dead. Look, I was so rushed I didn't even have time to change. Hope no one notices." She smiled and waved to a couple of ogling doctors.  
  
"Go ahead and close the door there, Botan." Kurama replied.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, right." She gently closed the door and waved her oar away, which made Yusuke's eyes bulge.  
  
"Wait a minute." Yusuke said, dropping his hand from his cheek. Spirit? Dead? Disappearing oars? "Am. am I. dead?"  
  
"Of course not, silly!" Botan laughed. "You're very much alive!"  
  
"Oh. okay." Yusuke looked around. "I still don't know who you people are." SLAP! Yusuke held his cheek again and glared at Keiko. "OW! What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"You brat! How dare you forget me! I ought to kill you!" Keiko lunged at Yusuke, only to be held back by Kuwabara and Kurama.  
  
" Who are you people?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"You mean you don't remember? Oh dear, this isn't good." Botan murmured. Kurama finally got Keiko to calm down, and then turned to Yusuke.  
  
"Well, Yusuke. Why don't you tell us what you do remember?"  
  
Yusuke thought about it for a while. "Well, I've registered the fact that my name is Yusuke."  
  
"Is that it?" Yusuke thought some more.  
  
".uh.yeah." He sighed, a little disappointed. Kurama saw Hiei smirk out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Don't even think about it Hiei." Hiei frowned, upset that his plans to make Yusuke's life a living hell came to a sudden and miserable halt.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, I suppose we shouldn't worry too much." Botan replied. "His memory should return in a matter of time. Besides, I'm sure he still has his spirit power."  
  
"The question is, does he know how to use it?"  
  
"Mm. Good point, Kurama. Do you think Koenma should know about this?"  
  
"Well of course. That is, if he doesn't already."  
  
"Well if Yusuke can't be spirit detective, what are we going to do about our demon problems?"  
  
"Don't forget you still have me!" Kuwabara stated.  
  
"Ah.yes. Well, I suppose you would do for a stand- in."  
  
"Why are you people talking about me like I'm not in the room?! And I still don't know you people! Do you know how freaky it is to wake up in a room full of strange people?! And don't even think about it!" This last statement was directed at Keiko, who had her hand raised to slap him again.  
  
"I suppose it was rude of us not to introduce ourselves. My name is Kurama. And this is Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Botan here!"  
  
"I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara!"  
  
"Keiko." She sniffed.  
  
"Okay." Yusuke paused, a troubled look shadowing his face. "So.who are you?" Everyone face vaulted. "Oh, come on! I mean, of what relation do I have to you?"  
  
"I've known you since we were kids." Kieko replied.  
  
"Is that code for 'you're my sister'?"  
  
"No. I've just known you since we were kids."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
"I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara-"  
  
"Does he always do this?" Yusuke asked. Everyone else but Kuwabara nodded sadly.  
  
"I'm talkin' here! Now I hafta start all over." Everyone face vaulted again. "I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, am the greatest fighter at, uh. hey, Keiko, what's the name of our school again?" Keiko sweat dropped.  
  
"Just forget it, Kuwabara. Yusuke, this is your best friend and sometimes rival. Even though he doesn't stand a chance."  
  
"What?!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"I am a reformed fox demon. And Hiei is a fire demon, but also reformed."  
  
"And I'm guide to the spirit world, and also your assistant!"  
  
"What do you assist me in?"  
  
"Fighting demons, of course!"  
  
"You mean like those two?" Yusuke asked, pointing to Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Oh no. They help you."  
  
"But. they're demons too."  
  
"We only fight the one's that cause trouble." Kurama helped.  
  
"You mean you fight your own kind?"  
  
"Stupid human. Aren't you constantly fighting against your own kind in some pointless war?" Hiei countered.  
  
"But that's different."  
  
"How is it different?"  
  
Yusuke opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Now, now, boys. Let's spend less time acting like guys and more time trying to fix this. Anybody have a plan?" Botan asked.  
  
"I suppose the best thing for him to do is to follow his normal schedule until it all comes back to him." Kurama replied.  
  
"His normal schedule? But he'll get killed without his spirit powers!"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll make sure he isn't roughed up too badly."  
  
"Right. If it gets too bloody, we'll just send in tall and ugly. He's expendable." Hiei smirked maliciously.  
  
"I know who you're talking about!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Well then at least you know something." As Hiei and Kuwabara continued arguing, Keiko turned to Yusuke.  
  
"Don't worry. I think they're always like this."  
  
"That's comforting. Will someone shut those two up?! It's giving me a headache!" Botan pulled a metal oar out of the air and swung it at Kuwabara's face, carefully missing Hiei's head on purpose so as not to risk her life. (Can she die?) Then she made it disappear again, leaving Kuwabara with a red oar- shaped mark on his face. After a slight pause, he finally fell over backwards, unconscious.  
  
"Just leave him there." Kurama told Botan as she leaned over Kuwabara. Yusuke ripped the tubes out of his arm, ignoring Keiko's cries of protest. "So we have a plan then? 'Cause I'm ready to get out of this dump."  
  
Okay! Time to review!. Please? By the way, can anyone tell me what the name of Yusuke's mother is? I really should pay more attention to names. 


	3. One Step Closer

Detective Who? CH.3: One Step Closer  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakasho. why must I put these up on every chapter?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yusuke! Get your ass up and go to school!" Atsuko was banging on Yusuke's door, while he walked up quietly behind her.  
  
"Morning, mom." Atsuko gave a startled jump and spun around.  
  
"Yusuke, you're already up?"  
  
"Well I didn't want to be late for school." He looked at his mom for a response, but only earned a look of shock. "She said it was really important. She said, like, my whole future depended on how much effort I put into it." Yusuke's mom stared at him, her mouth moving but no words coming out. Finally, she got hold of her tongue.  
  
"I need a drink." With that she left Yusuke and headed for the kitchen. Yusuke shrugged and made his way out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~  
  
"All right, shut up while I take roll. Let's see." Mr. Yamasue looked down at the seating chart, checking off a few names on the absent column. When he came to Yusuke's desk he only took a small glance up, and was about to mark his name absent, when he took a double take. "Yusuke? Urameshi Yusuke?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
".Why are you here?" Yusuke looked confused.  
  
"Um.sir.isn't this my class?"  
  
"Well yes, but." Mr. Yamasue shook his head.  
  
"Never mind. Welcome to class, finally."  
  
~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~  
  
"I'm telling you, he was in total shock. He acted like I never went there before."  
  
"That's because you don't!" Kuwabara explained to Yusuke as they stuffed their faces during lunch break.  
  
"What are you talking about Kuwabara? Keiko said-."  
  
"Well whatever she's telling you obviously isn't the truth. You said when you got home yesterday, you remembered exactly where your room was."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, if school is anything like your house (which it should be since we spend so much time here), then wouldn't you remember where all your classes are?"  
  
"Hey.you're right! Good point Kuwabara. Maybe you're not that stupid after all."  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" Kuwabara paused. "Yusuke! You insulted me!"  
  
"No crap, genius."  
  
"No, I mean, you haven't done that since you got amnesia."  
  
"Hmm. Weird."  
  
"Do you know what this means?!"  
  
"That I'm rude and you're stupid?"  
  
"No, that you're one step closer to being your old self!" Kuwabara jumped up and, forgetting they were in public, started hugging Yusuke.  
  
"Freak! What the hell are you doing?! Get off!!" Kuwabara's lackeys looked nervously at each other  
  
"Should we give them some alone time?"  
  
"That would probably be best."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end! Well, of this chapter. I'm running out of ideas, so some of yours are welcome! 


	4. Special Delivery

Detective Who? CH. 4: Return To The Scene Of The Crime  
  
Disclaimer: You're really hopeless if you didn't know I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~  
  
"Yusuke! You have a letter!"  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"Keiko." Atsuko dropped the letter on the floor outside Yusuke's bedroom and left. Yusuke opened the door and picked it up.  
  
Yusuke,  
  
I apologize for acting the way I did when I found out you couldn't remember me. It wasn't your fault. Anyways, to make it up to you, I'm taking you to a movie and restaurant. Don't worry, I promise I'll buy this time. Even if you can't remember me, we can still get to know each other all over again.  
  
X's and O's,  
  
Keiko Yukimura  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right." Yusuke thought. "Keiko's coming back from the mountains with her parents tomorrow." They had left the day after Yusuke had gotten out of the hospital. Keiko had been late to see him because her parents were on the verge of leaving, but delayed their trip when they got the call from the hospital. Yusuke walked back into his room and looked at Kuwabara, who was engrossed in Yusuke's Play station.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara," Kuwabara paused the game and turned his lopsided face to Yusuke. "What does 'X's and O's' mean?" Yusuke asked. With a look of horror on his face, Kuwabara jumped up and wrestled Yusuke for the letter.  
  
"Burn it! BURN IT!!"  
  
"Kuwabara, calm down! Are you nuts?!"  
  
"Do you even know what this means?!"  
  
"Yeah, that's why I asked, idiot. Do you know what it means?" Kuwabara stopped and looked around the room nervously.  
  
"...er... not exactly, but I know it's bad!"  
  
"Kuwabara, I've bet you've never even seen one." Now Yusuke muttered. "Much less even a single letter from a girl." Overhearing this last statement, Kuwabara's face distorted in anger, making it even less attractive than before (if possible).  
  
"I resent that!"  
  
"No, you resemble that."  
  
"I could get so much more girls than you, Urameshi!"  
  
"Really? Well I don't exactly see a crowd of fan girls chasing after you."  
  
"...er...well..." Kuwabara began to sweat. "Well, there would be if they weren't all chasing after that pansy little rose boy!"  
  
"Pansy? This coming from the guy that had to have one of our enemies defeat Byakko for him!"  
  
"That guy just wouldn't die!"  
  
"Excuses are for cowards." Yusuke and Kuwabara turned abruptly to see that Hiei had let himself in through the window.  
  
"Hello Hiei!" Yusuke greeted sarcastically. "Thanks so very much for knocking!" Hiei simply raised an eyebrow at him as he closed the window.  
  
"Hey, shrimp, what's with your obsession with windows?" Kuwabara asked. Ignoring him, Hiei turned to Yusuke.  
  
"Koenma sent me. He's waiting for you at Genkai's temple."  
  
"Ah. And he couldn't tell me...because?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him when you get there."  
  
"Hey Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked from the bag he was digging in. "Can you take care of Eikichi (Spelling?)(Do I even have the right name?) for me for a while?" He produced a rather ruffled kitten from his backpack.  
  
"You had this thing in your backpack the whole time?!"  
  
"Well, er, I forgot she was in there..."  
  
Yusuke slapped his forehead. "Urgh. Why do you want me to take care of it?"  
  
"I can't sleep with her anymore." Hiei raised an eyebrow and smirked when Kuwabara said this, who continued without noticing. "She's decided to start licking the skin off my face every time I try to sleep."  
  
"So put her in another room!" Yusuke yelled as Kuwabara dumped the cat into his arms.  
  
"I can't do that! It's so cruel! Besides, she yowls like heck until I let her back in."  
  
"Argh! Fine. How long?"  
  
"Just until the weekend. Er, next weekend I mean. Then uncle Kuwa will come and pick you up, yes he will." He cooed to Eikichi and scratched her under her chin as Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Uncle? Why uncle?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, it would be daddy, but that would make me a cat."  
  
"And uncle makes you what, a monkey?"  
  
"Kuwabara stared at him blankly, until Yusuke shoved him out the door.  
  
"Go. Go! I'll take care of your stupid cat for you!" With that he slammed the door on Kuwabara's face and tossed the cat onto the bed where Hiei was sitting.  
  
"So, shall we go?"  
  
"You're just going to leave the cat here to piss on everything?"  
  
Yusuke blinked for a moment, and then suddenly sighed and sagged his shoulders. "Crap."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~ 


	5. Last chapter

Detective Who?: Last chapter  
  
Disclaimer: See other chapters  
  
A/N: The last chapter is now installed into the long forgotten 'Detective Who?'! Yay! I also had two other chapters that should've gone in before this, but, argh! The stupid computer had to go and eat the data, and I didn't even have it written down (or maybe I did, and I just threw it away). Either way, they're gone forever. Heh heh, I should really be more responsible, especially with my memory. ^ - ^()  
  
~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~  
  
Keiko sighed forlornly. She was so sure this time would be different.  
  
"Then again," She thought. "Why should it? He's always been late. Some things never change. I should just accept that about him."  
  
"KEIKO!!"  
  
Keiko turned abruptly to her name and laughed out in joy as Yusuke ran up to her. E doubled over in exhaust after reaching her, talking in between gasps of breath.  
  
"Made it!" (Gasp of breath). "See, Keiko?" (Gasp of breath). "I'm not always." (Gasp of breath). ".Late."  
  
Keiko giggled. "Actually, Yusuke, you are late. By about five minutes." Yusuke yelped as he fell over. "But I appreciate that you actually did try this once." Keiko smiled.  
  
"Okay, okay." Yusuke rubbed the back of his head as he stood up. "So what movie are we seeing this time?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking. how about that new martial arts movie that just came out? Let's see, what was it called now."  
  
Yusuke gaped in shock. "But Keiko, don't you hate those kinds of movies? I thought you loved seeing foreign films?"  
  
Keiko stopped trying to remember the name of the movie and stared at Yusuke. "Yusuke. you remember?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, Kurama figured it out, (like always), and he and Koenma figured out how to restore my memory."  
  
Keiko stared at her feet, blushing slightly, not seeming to have heard a word he said. "Oh, Yusuke, that's so sweet." "Hmm, yeah, I guess it was sweet of them."  
  
Keiko looked up. "Huh?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Keiko shook her head and smiled. "Never mind. Let's just go see the movie."  
  
"The martial arts one?" Yusuke asked as they made their way to the ticket booth.  
  
"No silly, the foreign film."  
  
"What!"  
  
Keiko rounded on him angrily. "You're not backing out of this again, are you, Yusuke?"  
  
"N-no! Of course not! Heh heh!" Yusuke smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Good!" Keiko turned back around and crossed her arms. "You wouldn't want me to hold your hand to keep you from running off, now would you?"  
  
Yusuke sighed miserably as he paid for the tickets, and he and Keiko walked in together.  
  
"Finally." Keiko thought. "I'm finally going to get to watch that movie with him."  
  
"Doh!" Yusuke thought. "Why'd I have to go and open my big mouth like that?"  
  
~~~~~~ * An hour and a half later * ~~~~~~  
  
"Man. What was with that crowd? Ah jeez, I've still got popcorn stuck in my hair." Yusuke preened himself as they retreated from the theater.  
  
"Yeah, you'd think they'd be a bit nicer when you're snoring so loud!" Keiko snapped sarcastically.  
  
"I know, right? A dude's gotta get his sleep!"  
  
Keiko sighed. "Yusuke, I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Eh, I knew that." Yusuke muttered sheepishly. "Ahem! Well, I guess I should be taking you home now. Um. hey, why don't we take this convenient shortcut."  
  
Yusuke led Keiko through a small patch of woods that may or may not have led to her neighborhood.  
  
"A shortcut?" Keiko thought. "What's he up to."  
  
"I sure hope this is really a shortcut." Yusuke thought. "I'm starting to feel really awkward being around her. Though I'm not sure why."  
  
"Yusuke, do you know where you're going?" Keiko asked as she pushed a low hanging branch to the side.  
  
"Of course. It's just up ahead here."  
  
"If you say so. Do watch your footing, Yusuke."  
  
"Me watch my footing? Don't worry about- Yaaaah!"  
  
Right before Keiko's eyes, Yusuke vanished.  
  
"Yusuke? Yusuke!" Keiko dashed up a short distance and glanced about fervently. "What? Oh no!" A short distance ahead of her, Keiko spotted a drop off. She clambered over to the edge and peered down into the black depths. "N-no! No, Yusuke!" Tears sprang to Keiko's eyes. "Argh! Yusuke, you can't just begin to remember everything again and then fall of a CLIFF! It's just not right!"  
  
"I'm afraid your assumption is rather erroneous."  
  
Keiko gave out a small shriek and jumped, nearly falling over the edge if it hadn't been for the hand grasping her shoulder.  
  
"Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!" Kurama smiled apologetically.  
  
"Oh, Kurama, it's just you. Wait, what did you mean, I'm wrong? Yusuke didn't fall?"  
  
"Well, he did that, but it's not a cliff. It's just a ditch."  
  
"Oh." Keiko sniffed.  
  
Yusuke groaned loudly as he pulled himself up. "Ow." He climbed to the top of the ditch, and was met by Keiko's palm. "Ow!" Yusuke held his cheek. "What was that for!?"  
  
"For not listening to me! And for almost dying! Again!"  
  
"Almost dying? It's a ditch!"  
  
Keiko began to tear up again. "I was so worried."  
  
Kurama stood up. "Um, I think it's best if I be on my way."  
  
"Hey! Hold it, fox- boy!" Yusuke yelled. "What were you doing in the woods, anyway?"  
  
Kurama began to sweat. "Eh."  
  
"Don't you change the subject, Yusuke!" Keiko yelled.  
  
"Oh, give it a rest!"  
  
"What was that!?"  
  
"Uh, I mean!."  
  
Kurama smiled as he walked away. Everything was back to normal.  
  
~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~  
  
And they all lived happily ever after. The end.  
  
Maybe. I guess. 


End file.
